


Emotional Council

by fandomramblings



Series: Season 3 Malex [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Brotp, Communication, Family Feels, Feels, Lack of Communication, Ladies of RNM, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomramblings/pseuds/fandomramblings
Summary: Isobel and Liz team up to meddle in Alex and Michael's love life and have fun doing it.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Liz Ortecho, Isabel Evans & Alex Manes, Isabel Evans & Liz Ortecho, Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Season 3 Malex [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838704
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Emotional Council

**Author's Note:**

> This is the penultimate part of my Season 3 Malex series. I'm not following any specific prompt but I'm also considering this my Ladies of RNM Week 2020 fic. Although it does fail the Bechtel test spectacularly. What can I say? My malex obsession works its way into everything.

At 6 am sharp on Monday morning Isobel Evans got out of bed, made a pot of coffee, answered several scheduling emails, and headed out for a run. She was just passing by the Crashdown when she noticed one Liz Ortecho, opening up for the day. She began to jog across the street and called out to Liz who turned around at the sound.

“You know I went for a run once,” Liz said, smiling and shading her eyes from the quickly rising sun. “It wasn’t for me.”

Isobel laughed. “Were’s pancake pappi? Doesn’t he usually open?”

“Head cold,” Liz said, unlocking the door and gesturing Iz inside. “Can’t have him sneezing on the chilaquiles. We’ve already got ICE causing problems. Can’t be dealing with the health department too.”

“That’s rough,” Isobel told her. “Wanna get your mind off it by helping me with an evil plan.”

Liz raised an eyebrow. “Sounds intriguing,” she said, plopping the keys in the bowl and flipping a few light switches. “It usually takes about an hour or two to get things up and running for the day but I should be able to leave things in Julio’s capable hands around 10.”

“Alright. Meet back here then?” Iz asked. When Liz nodded in agreement she headed for the door, clicking the play button on her headphones.

“I don’t get to know what this is about?” Liz called after her.

“Patience Ortecho,” Iz said, and with a swish of her ponytail, was out the door.

***

The rest of the run went smoothly and Isobel was back through her front door by 6:45. After a quick shower and her morning routine, she hunkered down at her desk for the next few hours. 

She had several annoying vendor contracts to deal with and a whole load of budgeting calculations. If only event planning was all catering tastings, decorating, and location scouting. Oh well. With all of Noah’s stock earnings, she didn’t strictly need to work to keep the house, but she enjoyed her work. Mostly. A demanding client here and there was to be expected. Besides, without her, there wouldn’t be much to do in Roswell, besides rage reading racist tweets and eating an absurd amount of alien-themed foods to deal with the stress of such tweets. 

It was a truly exhausting cycle that needed to be broken with opening galas and town movie nights every once in a while. She had just exported her final spreadsheet and pressed send on the email when her phone rang. She looked at the time before answering. 9:30.

The phone recognized the number. It was Liz, right on time.

“Alright Evans, clue me in,” she said cheerfully when Isobel answered.

“Okay. So you have a best friend right?” Iz asked.

“Several,” Liz responded.

“Well this is about the one of the musical persuasion,” she said. 

The line was silent for a second, and then. “Well Maria is quite the singer and Rosa has memorized the lyrics of like a hundred 90’s songs, but I do think I know where you’re going with this.”

Isobel smiled. “I’ll be right over.” 

Isobel had never been one to have one best friend. When she was younger she had preferred to surround herself with admirers and the like, but as an adult, she envied those kinds of relationships. Max and Michael were her brothers, always would be regardless of their parentage, but it was only recently that either of them, especially Michael, had begun to feel like her friends too. She and Liz didn’t have much in common on the surface. They had been something close to enemies for years. But considering everything they had been through lately. Isobel hoped that they could reach common ground on this particular issue.

***

Liz felt that her relationship with Isobel was in a good place. Since working together on diffusing the console and helping Rosa and her dad reconnect she felt that had a good rapport. To her surprise, things had even been alright with them since everything that went down with Max. Although to be honest Liz was pretty sure that if in the same position, Isobel would have destroyed her lab too. She probably would have done it in a less obvious fashion, Liz could give her that. Max was never one for nuance, and that was being charitable.

Liz huffed as she took off her antennae and hung her apron on the hook near Rosa’s La Ofrenda. Enough of that train of thought. Thinking of Max just made her angry now. There was nothing she could do about that right now, but if Isobel had some plan to help Alex and Mickey, that would be the perfect focus for her romantic efforts. Other people’s relationships were always easier to deal with than her own. Even the angsty ones.

She was just fixing the part of her hair that the antennae always messed with when she saw Isobel Evans come into the cafe. Her sleek workout clothes were long gone, replaced by a long dark blue dress with a flower pattern and a plunging neckline. Her eyeshadow was on par as usual. Liz looked down at her old jeans and sweater and laughed to herself. She preferred a simpler look usually. Her red lipstick was nothing compared to Isobel’s cut crease eyes but Liz bet it took way less time to apply. 

She waved at Iz, who grinned and headed over.

“I like the lipstick,” she said when she had reached her. 

“Thanks,” Liz said, slightly surprised that Isobel had noticed. “So. What’s this plan of yours? You’ve got me on the edge of my seat.”

They slid into an empty booth and Isobel set her leather handbag on the table, folding her hands on top of it. “Okay, so I had this pretty illuminating conversation with Michael last night. And I know that he would hate me getting involved like this but I think he’s stuck and needs a little push.” she began.

“Is this about the elevator?” Liz asked. She had suspected where this was going.

Isobel raised her eyebrows. “You talked to Alex didn’t you?” she smirked.

“Quite extensively,” Liz replied, nodding somberly. “He’s uh. Upset. To say the least.”

Isobel nodded. “I was hoping you could give me some insight into his head actually and that between the two of us we might be able to come up with a solution to the problem.”

Liz laughed. “To find a solution, we need a distinct problem first. That would be a consensus we could start with.”

“Always the scientist.” Iz chuckled. “But I must be spending too much time with Michael because I understood everything you just said. As far as problems go, I would go with communication issues to start.”

Liz tapped her fingers on the table and nodded. 

Isobel smiled. “You agree?” she said.

“Definitely. That kiss threw Alex for a loop. You know he’s been dating Forrest lately and Michael’s been doing his own thing. I don’t think he was expecting that Michael was still feeling things. He just assumed when Michael left during his song that it was because he didn’t want to hear what Alex was singing.”

Isobel smiled. “That tracks. Michael assumed that Alex was mad at him for kissing him. I tried to tell him to talk to Alex but he just got all weird and tried to close himself up in his trailer. As far as the song goes, Michael was moved by it. He left because he said it wasn’t there time to be together and ever since then he’s been keeping his distance. Forrest was there too, now that I think about it. That could have had something to do with his decision to leave.”

Liz sat with that for a moment. Then she said, “That makes sense. Of course, Michael didn’t say that to him. Alex told me that he took Michael leaving as a sign to move on. He also said he knows that Michael wants to be with Maria now.”

“Does he know they broke up?” Isobel asked, looking concerned. “Cause Michael told me all about how he wanted to love Maria like he'd loved Alex, but he realized that love wasn’t so past tense when Alex went missing.”

This reminded Liz immediately of what Alex had said about being happy that Michael still cared about him. “I think he must know. He’s clearly using it as an excuse,” she said after a while. “That doesn’t seem to be the main issue with Alex though. He was mostly frustrated about Michael leaving during the song and after the elevator incident instead of explaining himself. But then when I suggested that he talk to Michael, he insisted that he knew how Michael felt and that putting it all out there would break him.”

Isobel barked out a laugh. Liz shot her a look of confusion.

“Sorry. It’s just so funny. The two of them are on the same page but they just don’t know it. When I told Michael to tell Alex everything about how he felt he said he wouldn’t survive the inevitable rejection.”

Liz leaned back and sighed. “He said survive? That exact word?” she asked.

Isobel leaned back too and nodded her head. “Yep. Exactly. ‘I won’t survive it’.”

The two of them sat in silence with that for a while. When Alex had told Liz that it was all hopeless, she hadn’t known what to say at first. She just wanted to find a way to tell Alex that he had to give Michael the chance to decide with all the information. She had felt that they had left things in a good place and was hopeful that Alex would talk to him.

“It’s a good thing you reached out Isobel. Because despite what I told Alex about believing that Michael felt the same and would tell him, I’m not so sure now. Do you think that if Alex talked to him, Michael would handle it well?” she said after a while.

“Honestly I don’t know. It sounds like you managed to talk Alex into a good place yesterday. I’m ashamed to say I wasn’t as successful with Michael.” Isobel said, scrunching her hand around her purse.

Liz put her hand on top of Isobel’s. It was a bit weird. But not in a bad way. “Michael’s a harder nut to crack Iz. It’s not your fault. It’s good that you talked to him. Maybe if we talk to him together.”

“Thanks.” Iz smiled. “But confronting him myself is one thing. Both of us is a bit more like an intervention. Michael would hate that. That’s why I was thinking that we should go talk to Alex.”

***

Isobel chatted with Liz about alien business on the drive to Alex’s house. Liz had explained that he was working from home recently and would probably be around. 

The two women shifted awkwardly on the front steps for a moment or two before Liz reached out and rang the doorbell. 

The door opened quite quickly and Alex Manes stood there, one hand in a crutch and the other around a mug of coffee. “You know I have proximity sensors right. What took you so long to ring the bell?” He asked, ushering them in with his coffee mug. They entered the kitchen and Alex sat down in a bar stool. 

“You look well-rested,” Liz said, giving him a quick hug. “Hope you’re up for a chat about Michael Guerin.”

Alex stiffened visibly. His eyes darted from Liz to Isobel and then he set the mug down slowly on the kitchen counter. 

“What are you two up to?” he asked in a measured tone.

“We collaborated actually,” Isobel said, finally feeling comfortable enough to speak. “Think of us as your emotional council. It’s like legal council except that Liz and I are free.”

Alex didn’t say anything, but he gave Liz a bit of an accusatory look.

“Isobel talked with Michael yesterday Alex, and we thought it was time that someone makes a move,” Liz said slowly.

Iz waited for an outburst, but it didn’t come. Alex wasn’t Michael, she reminded herself.

“You talked to him?” Alex said addressing Isobel directly. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but it might have been hope in his voice. That or dread.

“Yeah. He uh. He’s hurting. He thinks you’re angry with him. He didn’t leave during your song for the reason you think and uh, I told him you should hear it from him but he is too afraid to risk it.”

Alex searched her eyes with his as if he was trying to read her mind. 

“What was the reason?”

“It’s not up to her to tell you, Alex,” Liz said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We came here today because we care about both of you and Isobel and I agreed that you have to be the one to make a move to start a conversation.”

Alex ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stand on end. “But you all but confirmed it.” He said, looking to Liz again. “He doesn’t want to talk.”

Isobel shook her head. How to get him to understand? “No Alex. He’s just in a bit of turmoil right now, but given some time to cool off, I think he’ll be ready.”

“You _think_ ,” Alex said, still looking very uncertain.

Isobel pinched the bridge of her nose. “I know he loves you Alex. I know he wants to start again. I can’t tell you how exactly. I just… I believe in him.”

“I agree with her Alex. Trust us,” Liz said imploringly.

The room was silent for a long while. Alex stared at the counter and picket at a loose bit of tile.

“Okay,” he said after a while. “I’ll go talk to him. But not today. I uh, have to talk to Forrest first and he won’t be back for two days. I’m not sure this talk is one to have over the phone.”

He stood up and fixed Isobel with his brown eyes, studying her face again. “I hope you’re right about this.”

“At least you won’t be going in blind,” she said, smiling reassuringly. To her surprise, Alex let out a bit of a chuckle.

“What?” she asked. 

“Just reminds me of something I said to Kyle once. He told me it was a conversation, not a war.”

“Typical Valenti. He’s just got his finger on everything doesn’t he.” Iz said, putting her hands on her hips in a familiar pose.

Alex smiled. “He was right though. I’m done with battles now. It’s just a conversation. It won’t kill me.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Liz said, bumping his shoulder with hers. Alex grinned at her. 

“Ready to be my constant if this doesn’t go well?” he asked. Liz nodded.

Isobel didn’t get it, but she didn’t pry.

***

After leaving Alex’s house and dropping Liz off at the Crashdown it was around 1 pm. Nobody had responded to any of Isobel’s work emails, typical, so she drove over to Sander’s Auto Yard.

Michael was in much the same position as he was the night before, elbows deep in an engine, this time belonging to a Ford Escape.

“Looks like this is a car you might actually be able to fix,” she said when he looked up at her approaching footsteps. “Busy day?”

Michael shrugged. “You?” he asked.

Isobel smiled. “Thanks for asking. First I talked with Liz and then Alex Manes.”

Michael’s eyes widened and then narrowed in anger. 

“Isobel,” he said, giving the edge of the car's hood a death grip.

She held out her hands and shook her head. “I don’t want to hear it, Michael. I’m trying to help you. We didn’t tell Alex much, just served as communication middle-women. I just wanted to let you know that he’ll probably be over to talk to you in a few days, depending on how things go with Forrest.”

“You didn’t tell him too… Iz… When I told you all that stuff I didn’t… I can’t believe this!”

Michael slammed the hood down with a growl.

“Liz told me a little about what she and Alex talked about yesterday. The two of us feel that you two need to talk and after listening _calmly,”_ she said, enunciating the last word when Michael started to object. “Alex agreed. He wants to try to work things out.”

Michael stared at her, his face twisted in pain. “He deserves better Iz. I told you this.”

“That’s the problem. Both of you think the other wants to move on. Both of you think the other deserves better. I know you wouldn’t listen to me last night. But now I have proof. That has to count for something.”

Michael began to storm to his truck. “I have to stop him. He can’t break up with Forrest. I won’t do that to him.”

Isobel rushed after him. “That’s not for you to decide Michael. Please just wait a few days. He’ll come to you.”

Michael had almost reached the truck when he spun on her. “And it’s for you and fuckin’ Liz Ortecho to decide!”

Isobel flinched a bit but didn’t step back. She approached Michael instead. He resisted her for a moment but then gave in to her touch. She pushed a stray curl out of his eyes and wrapped a hand around his closed fist.

“Don’t go storming off and doing something you might regret. Now isn’t the time for big gestures Michael. Now is the time to wait, calm down, and then really talk.” Isobel implored.

“I need to go for a drive,” Michael said. “I wish you hadn’t gotten involved Iz. It’s too much of a mess.”

“I was already involved,” she said. “Because I love you.”

Michael looked at her through the open driver’s side window of his truck, pain in his eyes.

“And I love you for trying to help Iz. I’m sorry for getting mad again. I really just need to be alone right now.”

“Okay,” Isobel said, taking a step back.

As she watched her brother’s truck drive off into the desert, Isobel felt satisfied with her work. She knew that Michael and Alex would make it. What could she do? She was an optimist. There was someone for everyone, even space ship recked aliens with unknown origins.

Once back in her car she checked her phone. Still no response to any emails. Oh well. This gave her some time for herself. She put the car in drive and headed for Planet 7.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking forward to the final part? Me too. I've been dying to get them talking. Kudos and Comments welcome. In the meantime, if you want to see some Old Gaurd and Roswell fan art, head over to my tumblr: malex-art!


End file.
